Deletion Gear
by Abelly
Summary: Owen Pierce is the current wielder of the Deletion Gear. And even though he's prepared to enter the supernatural world, he's not ready to face what he doesn't understand. Anger, sadness, guilt, love, basically every feeling a teenager has to go through. OCxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

The day started out as normal. Wake up, get ready for school, go to school, sleep during lectures, go home, kill some stray devils and finally sleep.

At least, it's normal for Owen Pierce, the only guy that has the Deletion Gear.

Yup. It was a Forbidden Sacred Gear that can delete objects from the face of the earth at will and make his power increase by absorbing anything the gear deletes. And it came with a talking dragon named Durnehviir. Normally he wouldn't have access to his powers but since he didn't know his parents to work with, it was the only way to pretty much survive in the streets. The only thing that he knew about his parents was that they had black hair and dark blue eyes judging from his eyes and hair color and it seemed to woo every girl in school. He didn't complain but the girls really needed to stop gushing on him or else he'd puke. He was a transfer second year in Kuoh Academy, sixteen years old and was able to use his Sacred Gear since he was five so he had a lot of training and so he got muscles which, once again, manages to woo every girl in school. Especially during P.E classes.

Right now he was in class sleeping as per usual in the back seat of the class. The teacher either didn't notice or was just used to him sleeping on classes. It was surprising that he still managed to pass his subject or any of the subjects for that matter. He slept until the bell rang in which his eyes immediately opened, grabbed his bag and left the school since it was dismissal. You know how it is these days.

As he was about to leave the school gates however, a girl with long black hair, violet eyes and a very eye candy worth body walked up to him and asked him out on a date.

"Excuse me?" He said, confused at the request. A lot of people wanted to ask him out and girls only seemed to send him love letters that he didn't read since it was a lot. And I mean a whole locker's lot.

"Yo-You're single, right? Then please go on a date with me!" She repeated, head low and cheeks red.

Now Owen would say no but then again, having a Fallen Angel walk up to you and ask you out is a pretty interesting proposition. And he'd probably fight her which would make her his first fallen angel opponent since he just kept fighting Strays or the occasional Demons.

"Sure, why not?" He answered then the fallen angel perked up and gave him her number, introduced herself as Yuuma Amano and left in a hurry.

Pretty good acting in his opinion. He then shrugged and turned around to continue where he was supposed to go. His apartment.

He also took note of a small white haired teen watching him in the shadows during his short talk with 'Yuuma'.

The next day he went to the park, seeing Yuuma already there. He saw her looking around and would always look to the church on the hill by the left every time she would look to the right.

"Hey there." Owen started, walking up to the girl and so they started their date. It was a pretty normal date. Holding hands, going to clothing stores, eating at a restaurant and now, it was the afternoon and the two were back at the park.

Thinking back at the date, it was pretty fun in his opinion. It's not every day that he goes on a date. Hell, it's not every day he goes out in the weekends at all. He just spends his time in his apartment training or playing video games on his computer.

She let go of his hand and walked up to the fountain. "Today was fun." She smiled. "Hey, Owen-kun."

"Yeah?" He asked, now ready to dodge an attack or throw one.

"Can you listen to my wish?" She asked him.

"What is it?" Owen replied, hand slowly going over his back and unsheathing a knife he had hidden behind his belt. It was nice to be prepared.

"Will you die for me?" she said, black angel wings appearing from her back.

"No thanks." Owen then got up close and stabbed her in the gut, making her scream in pain before kicking him away.

"So you do know how to use your Savred Gear. This makes things complicated." She said, making a pink light spear in her hand as her clothes began to shred and now she was wearing a bondage suit. Pretty weird choose of attire but it's her style, he won't complain about it.

"Well if you get bored during your youth you kinda have a lot of time to do stuff." Owen replied, making his Sacred Gear appear. It was a black gauntlet that had a red jewel and red spikes over the sides.

"No matter. I'll end you for Azazel-sama!" She stated, throwing her light spear at him before going up in the air.

Owen dodged and began thinking of strategies on how to beat her. He could just delete the air around her so that flying wouldn't be an option to her. And probably choke her to death.

" **That would make a nice plan."** The gauntlet spoke, making Owen look at his left arm.

"I suppose so, Durnehviir." Owen replied before putting his left arm up.

 **[DELETE!]** The gauntlet shouted, the air around 'Yuuma' getting distorted before she flew to the ground, hard.

Owen dashed at the fallen, throwing a punch that sent her crashing next to the fountain.

"So, still wanna go?" He asked, getting cocky now. He's got the fight in the bag now.

"Tch, I'll have to retreat for now…" She muttered, pulling a flash bang and throwing it, blind Owen and giving her enough time to fly away.

"What kind of Fallen Angel carries a flashbang? And she's wearing something you can't hide anything. Man…"Owen sighed as he looked around the surrounding area. He looked at the church to the left and decided it was better to check it out later. Right now, he needed to sleep.

The next day, he did his normal routine except for Owen getting looks from a crimson haired girl with a very blessed body every time it would he would pass by her or just see her. Their eyes always connect for a few seconds before pulling away. He remembered that she was really popular in Kuoh with someone else. Was it Rose? Rise?

Rias. That was her name. The most popular girl in the school looking at him. He also remembered that she was always with another girl also with a very blessed body every time he saw her.

The first time it happened was during the time he was going the school grounds. Just before he would enter the school building, he saw everyone stop and look behind him making him look behind him and see her for the first time during his days at Kuoh. The way she walked was elegant, almost natural to the way she moves. She passed by him and their eyes connected.

This happened quite a lot during the day, wherever he would go, he would always see her somewhere near. It was odd, like she knew where he was all the time. Well considering the fact she was a devil he's pretty sure she would know where he was all the time. It was a surprise the she wasn't acting on getting him on her servant clan or whatever devils call it. He also knows that the Student Council President is a devil, the Vice President is a devil and the girl Rias was with all the time was a devil and an angel? Or a Fallen Angel? He wasn't too sure on that.

Now the weird thing that happened was that Kiba Yuuto, the Prince of Kuoh had approached him and told him to follow him per 'Buchou's' orders. Probably Rias. Owen agreed since he thought she might not do anything stupid.

She did something stupid.

'Who the hell forces them to join her peerage?' Owen thought as he was walking through the alley which was a shortcut to his apartment. When he got to another fairly large building in the school grounds which he later learned as the old school building, he was met by Rias Gremory, the crimson haired Onee-sama, Akeno Himejima, the girl Rias was always with and the second Great Onee-sama, the first being Rias. Kiba Yuuto, of course and Koneko Toujou, the school's mascot. Owen and Rias talked for a bit about what the latter's kind was and she was slightly surprised at how much he knew about the Devils or any faction for that matter. Owen always managed to cut Rias off every time she would explain her race and the supernatural world. Then the crimson haired bishoujo pulled out a red chess piece which was he later learned was a pawn piece. She asked him if he could join her peerage, nicely. When he refused, she kept urging him to join to which he just kept declining. Owen was immediately curious when she was asking him to join her peerage for the second time though. You could see the faint desperation in her eyes, like she needed him for something very important or else she'd lose something very important. Now, until she tells him what that important stuff was, he's gonna keep declining. He wasn't mad at anything of them and it was kind of a dick move but it was his choice.

And now, he's currently looking at a guy in a suit and wearing a fedora who was glaring at Owen.

"So you're the one Raynare had to get away from. Interesting." The man started, a dark blue light spear in his hand. "Tell me, do you know anything about the Sacred Gear that you possess?"

"Well, other than it can delete stuff and make me stronger, it's pretty much awesome." Owen replied, making his Sacred Gear appear. "You know, I met the Sekiryuutei once. Nice guy."

"Sekiryuutei? No matter. My mission is to kill you and so I shall do so." The man said, throwing his light spear with Owen simply stopping it by holding it in the middle.

 **[DELETE!]** The gauntlet appeared and spoke, the light spear disappearing and got absorbed by Owen. The human then cracked his knuckles and dashed at the man, giving him a kick to the face, stumbling him and Owen grabbed him by the neck and choke slammed him.

Owen stepped on the man's chest as he was slowly getting up. "Sorry but no getting away this time."

 **[DELETE!]** Durnehviir shouted, the man's suit slowly disappearing. Just as the man's body was about to be deleted, Owen felt something painful in his gut. Looking down, he saw a pink light spear.

'God damnit.' He thought as he slowly fell down, seeing the man get up with the help of someone he couldn't see.

"Sorry, but we just couldn't let you live. At least now you get to see your parents." Someone spoke. It was honeyed and girlish, probably 'Yuuma' or Raynare. Whatever the hell her name is.

Then he heard wings flapping. They left him to slowly die. This is gonna be a bitch.

" **I wouldn't count on that. That Gremory girl is already on her way."** Durnehviir stated and a red magic circle appeared, showing Rias Gremory still on her school uniform.

"Oh no, I'm too late." She said, kneeling down next to him, her skirt getting stained with his blood. "I hope you won't be angry with me…" she said, pulling out the chess piece she showed him earlier.

The next thing Owen saw was his bedroom ceiling. He groggily opened his eyes because of the window being open and since it was morning, the sun would make his eyes its bitch.

Once he got in a sitting position, he wiped his face with his hand and felt something soft when he placed it down to his bed. He looked to his left to see a naked Rias.

'Very nice…' He thought as his eyes looked all over her body.

Rias' eyes opened and smiled. "Good morning."

Owen immediately looked at her in the eyes. "Morning. Why are you naked?"

"Oh. I had to heal you since you got stabbed by that light spear last night. How are you feeling anyway?" Rias sat, also getting up to a seated position.

Owen touched his stomach and there wasn't any scar left behind. "Pretty good. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. You are my servant now." She said, getting up and started to wear her panties.

"Wait, I'm your what now?" Owen said, now exactly sure on what she said. 'Did she really just-?'

"My servant. I had to reincarnate you because you were dying." Rias repeated, turning around. "Could you help me with this?" she said, showing him an unhooked bra.

"I guess." He replied, standing up and getting his boxers when he realized he was also naked and she would've seen his dick and get on hooking her bra which was fairly easy.

"Thanks." Rias said, continuing on dressing herself.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. There's a shower there if you want to use it." Owen said, getting the rest of his clothes and got to the door and left the room. He's definitely getting answers later.

"So, you had to reincarnate me or I would've died?" Owen repeated what Rias had told him after he passed out from blood loss. She reincarnated him with her pawn pieces and then teleported him to his apartment where she had healed him by skin-to-skin contact. What she didn't tell him was that she used all her pawn pieces to reincarnate him so he was definitely strong as Rias thought he was.

"To put it short, yes. I hope you're not mad?" She said, sitting down on a chair in the living room while drying her hair while Owen was preparing breakfast. She decided to take a shower when Owen left the room and got out in her school uniform. Owen was still in his boxers giving her a sight to behold. Owen had a lean build that showed off his muscles, especially the abs. Rias subconsciously licked her lips at seeing said abs.

"Well, you did save my life so I guess I'm not that mad. Anyway, I'll go take a shower. Here's breakfast." Owen replied, placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table in the kitchen and went upstairs to take said shower.

Rias decided to wait for him before eating and five minutes later, Owen got down dressed in his uniform with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't eat yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Rias replied as Owen took a plate of what Rias had and sat across her.

"Okay then. Itadakimasu." Owen said before eating his food, Rias following.

"I'm surprised you weren't fazed earlier." Rias started.

"About seeing you naked? Nah, I got that a lot during my early days." Owen replied.

" **The Sekiryuutei always brought you along when he went on his adventures."** Durnehviir thought.

'Yup. Didn't really help me back then.'

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, taking a bit from her bacon.

"Well I had a… father figure back then since I didn't know my parents and he was a perverted guy. Always wanted to see naked bodies, especially the 'oppai' as the Japanese call it." Owen answered, finished eating and got up to clean his dish.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rias said.

"Don't worry about it. I never knew them anyway." That gave her the signal to drop the topic or else she'd just piss him off.

"Who was this father figure you had?" Rias asked again, also standing up to clean her dish.

"Well, he wasn't that old, he's probably in his late twenties since he found me when I was five and he was eighteen. He taught me on how to use my sacred gear and always dragged me to his oppai hunt." Owen replied. "He had a good heart though. Just too obsessed with tits."

"What's his name?"

"Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei of this generation." Owen answered, shocking Rias. "I don't know where he is now though so it'd be hard to find him." Owen continued, getting his bag. "Well, we should go. Anymore time wasted and we'd be late for class."

Apparently you're going to be the center of attention when you walk with Rias Gremory. It was really uncomfortable with how many people were looking at the two. Rias didn't seem fazed like she dealt with it everyday but Owen… not so much. Yes, he was used to be looked on by girls subtly but never openly. Now he had to deal with it.

That and he was carrying her bag.

"Is that Owen-kun and Rias-oneesama?"

"Why are they walking together?"

That was pretty much Owen heard as they walked through the school gate.

"I'll send someone to get you. Let's meet again later." Rias said, smiling at him before getting her bag from him and split up with her.

As Owen opened the door to his classroom, he was immediately met by one four eyed and one semi bald men. Yes, I'm talking about these guys.

"Give us an explanation!" They both yelled.

Owen gave them a deadpanned look and kneed them both in the gut. "Don't want to."

After school, he was approached by Kiba and asked Owen to follow him to wherever. Suffice to say, every girl in the vicinity marked out and the sight of the two. Owen wasn't as famous as Kiba but he was pretty high up there. Even when he didn't want to be.

Now he was at the Occult Research Club that was the old school building with Koneko sitting in the couch, Akeno making tea and Rias was sitting in her usual chair by the desk.

"Hello Owen-kun." Akeno greeted as she offered a cup of tea.

"Hey Akeno-senpai." Owen replied as he accepted and took a sip of tea.

"Looks like Owen is here. We, the Occult Research Club welcome you, as a Devil." Rias said as she smiled.

"Well, Thanks for getting me here. And the tea tastes good, Akeno-senpai." Owen complimented, showing a rare smile.

"Ara ara. Thank you." The violet haired beauty smiled.

"On to business. We would like to see your Sacred Gear if you'd let us see it." Rias stated as Owen looks at her and shrugs, standing up.

'Well, it's show time.' He told Durnehviir as his gauntlet appeared. "This is the Deletion Gear, a Forbidden Sacred Gear that was only used by four, the fourth being me. It has the power to delete anything in existence and absorb some of it to increase my power. It can delete earth, the moon, a star and even an entire galaxy if I had to stamina to do it." He explained. "And it comes with a talking dragon."

" **Hello, devils."** Durnehviir said. **"My name is Durnehviir, the one who trains the wielders of the Deletion Gear."**

Everyone was shocked at the power that Owen had. Rias thought he had the power that could rival an Ultimate Class Devil if used properly. 'He might really be the key to get away from him…' she thought.

"So, yeah. That's my sacred gear. Let's all get along, shall we?"

 **So here's my new story that was inspired by Broken Matt Hardy. He's awesome.**

 **Issei will have a different role in this. He won't have a different personality but he's stronger and as said earlier, older.**

 **Now as for Owen, here's his profile:**

 **Name: Owen Pierce**

 **Age:16**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Hair style and color: Side parted black**

 **Eye color: Dark blue**

 **Appearance: Lean**

 **Race: Human turned Devil**

 **Personality: Laid back, somewhat paranoid, protective of those he cares about and doesn't take orders very well.**

 **Skills: Melee weapon proficiency, ranged weapon proficiency, tactical expert, hand to hand expert, persuasive, fast learner.**

 **Likes: video games, friends.**

 **Dislikes: people dissing on video games and friends, battle maniacs.  
**

 **Sacred Gear: Deletion Gear. This Forbidden Sacred Gear was not created by God but by several important individuals in the Chinese Pantheon, Japanese Pantheon, Norse Pantheon, Greek Pantheon, Egytian Pantheon, Mayan Pantheon, the Youkai and the Devil Faction. This was only wielded by four individuals, Owen Pierce being the fourth and current wielder. It had the power to delete anything and absorb it to add to the wielder's power. It houses Durnehviir, a dragon that had made a deal with the Old Lucifer and had paid for it. Now he trains the wielders of the gear and would always try to sway the wielder not to cause mass destruction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

Owen wasn't easily persuaded to do things he didn't like. That was a fact that most people find hard to accept when they order him around which result in them getting verbally ass kicked or physically ass kicked. Either way they got their asses handed to them that he does on a regular basis. He only ever does things he doesn't like if he doesn't have a choice and if he owes the person. And this person was Rias Gremory who pretty much saved his life. He wasn't angry that she revived him as she told him that the Gremory's treat their servants like family. He just hopes it's true.

Rias had explained to him about the Peerage system and was pretty amazed at how neat and tidy said system was. Yeah, there were a few weird rules like strays being hunted down as Owen didn't really see the point to. It is true that you should hunt down someone who betrayed his or her master but not automatically kill said stray. That would just be bullshit. Back to the topic, he was really interested in being a high class which would make him somewhat an important guy in the devil faction. That and he would get servants to do his daily chores like making food or tidying his apartment or doing his homework. You know how it is.

Rias also insisted on telling him to call her Buchou but Owen declined, telling her 'I'll just call you Rias-senpai, yeah?'

This resulted in Rias whining and Akeno laughing with Owen doing the Saitama look and saying no. They ended up arguing for well over thirty minutes or so before Rias gave an irritated sound and reluctantly agreed. It was pretty entertaining for Owen to see someone whose always so regal act like a normal teenage girl. It was refreshing to see that.

And now we come to why he's doing something he doesn't like. He's giving flyers of the Gremory if anyone wants to summon them and gain contracts. He didn't like this for two reasons.

One, it takes a lot of time and two, he can't use his devils wings in case there were any other faction members that would kill him so he needed to use a bike.

For three hours before reaching midnight.

The only reason he's doing this was because Rias would revoke her pieces from him and he'd be dead again. And considering that he kind of pissed her off it was not a good idea to not do what she asked.

Although she might not do that with that desperation in her eyes he saw the last time they talked before he became her servant. And now that he is her servant, he has a feeling she would do something stupid in the near future.

He left the bike back at the old school building and proceeded to walk home. He didn't want to piss Rias off further by flying and he wanted some alone time.

" **Do you really now?"** Durnehviir mused as Owen internally sighed.

'Not the time Durnehviir.' He answered back as he turned the corner to hear screaming by the alley to his right. 'Should we check it out?'

" **We probably should. Wouldn't want a lady to get raped, now would we?"** Durnehviir said as Owen walked to the alley to see…nothing. Just an empty alleyway with garbage cans and a dead end.

'That's odd.' He thought and turned around to leave until he smelled something weird. Like something was rotting away and looked around and saw a trash can in a weird position. It was upside down and had some red stains underneath said can. He flipped it around and opened it to see a woman who looked young and had blood all over her. There was a small engraving in her left cheek and it looked to be an angel wing.

'Think it's the fallen doing this?' He asked his dragon companion.

" **Maybe. We don't really have much stuff to go on so right now we're in a dead end."** The black dragon answered and Owen nodded, called the police and continued his way home when said police arrived.

* * *

"You called?" Owen said as he entered the clubroom to see everyone else had arrived and there was candles lit and spread in a circle.

"Yes. I'm here to tell you that it's time for you to do what devils actually do." Rias answered as she nodded at Akeno.

"Hai, Buchou. Owen-kun, please come to the center of the magic circle." Akeno said, gesturing to the center of the candles.

"I'll let you do one of Koneko's reservation contract since she has to do two at the same time." Rias stated as Koneko bowed her head.

"Please help me out."

'Well, if it makes me stop giving out flyers and biking all night then I'm all game.' Was what he really wanted to say but he bit his lip just as he was about to say it and just nodded.

As the others watched Akeno cast some magical stuff, the magic circle started to flash blue and white. Owen felt something funny on his right hand and took a look to see the Gremory symbol appearing.

"Don't worry, Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle." Rias said as Owen looked a bit skeptical but went with the flow. Then Rias went up to him and took his right palm, draw something on it and backed away. "That makes you transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic circle. And it also makes you return to this room when you're done." She explained. Owen nodded again and Akeno steps out of the magic circle as the flashes make a stronger glow.

"You ready?" Rias asked.

"As ready as I can be." Owen replied as he was teleported to the client's place.

Rias felt something odd when he left. There was a presence in the room that wasn't threatening but observing. Like it was there to take notes on what they do.

"Do you feel that?" Akeno asked her King as Rias nodded.

"Yes. It must be Owen wanting to keep an eye for us." Rias answered. She wasn't angry but curious. 'Why observe us?' she thought.

* * *

When Owen began to see clearly, the first thing he saw was a really clean room that was a girl's from all the make-up and pink in the room. Not that pink automatically meant that a girl lived here, he just assumed it was.

He heard a surprised shout and turned around to see a teenage girl who was probably his age that had pink hair and green eyes, flawless white skin, a body of a pin up girl and wore a blue tank top that ended just at her navel and short shorts.

"Uhhh… Hi?" Owen started. "You called for a devil?" he asked.

He let the girl calm down and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. But I didn't expect devils to look so…human."

"You'd be surprised to see the other devils then." Owen commented. "So, what'd you call me for?"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" the girl said, walking next to her bed and opened the night stand drawer to get some make up and took the make up on her desk. "I know you're a guy and all but can you do my make up?"

Owen knew he was fucked.

After thirty minutes of having a girl teach you how to apply make up and braid hair, he got the contract signed and was finally able to go back to the club room but not before the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help. I might need your help once in a while so I'll call, okay?" the girl named Maria as Owen heard her say earlier said as he teleported himself back to the club room. As for her giving him another call, he just hoped she wouldn't anytime soon.

* * *

As he got to the club room, he was greeted by Rias who fell asleep on her chair by her desk and Owen, being the guy he was, decided to get her settled on the couch so that she would have an easier time to sleep.

As he carried her, he wondered if they really didn't mean harm to him. He did leave Durnehviir in the room to keep watch in case they try anything that would make him do bad things like making him their sex slaves or something. But the dragon already told him that they didn't and he trusted him that they won't do anything stupid to break that. When he laid her on the couch and got her a blanket, he sat next to her for a while before drifting away to slumber.

He really needed the sleep right now.

* * *

When Owen slowly opened his eyes, he was still in the same position he was in before he slept except Rias had now used his leg as a pillow. He tried to get up the subtle way but Rias adjusted her body to it was now resting on his lap. He silently sighed and tried to move his body out of the way to avoid waking her up and successfully did so before checking the clock.

5:21 A.M.

'Still pretty early. Got time to go home and have a change of clothes.' He thought as he took a look at the shower the club room had. 'Why head home when you can shower here though?'

He took a shower in the club room, managed to find a fresh set of male school uniforms and got out to see Rias waking up.

"Good morning." Rias greeted as she sat up and stretched her arms. 'It's weird how I fell asleep with clothes on.' She thought as he looked at the newly showered Owen.

"Morning." Owen greeted back as he walked over to the couch. "I got my contract done last night."

"Oh, nice job. It's nice to see you get your first contract finished." Rias said, smiling.

"Yeah. You should go take a shower. I'll go out and get us some breakfast." Owen said before leaving the club room hoping for mcdonalds to be open.

And open it was. Only it took him fifteen minutes to walk there and he felt like he wasted fifteen minutes of his life but either way, he got him and Rias some pancakes.

When he was going back to the old school building, he thought about what he saw in Rias' eyes. That desperation and need. Should he asked about that or should he just keep quiet and go with the flow of things? And if she did need his help, would he help her? Yes, she was beautiful and is a princess but that doesn't mean he should help her. It's her problem and unless Owen sees the need to help her, he'll stay in the back for now.

What he didn't know was her problem was a fiery bird.

When he entered the club room, he saw Rias sitting in the couch and looked like she had just finished showering when he saw the wet hair she had.

'Beautiful.' He thought before immediately cutting the thought away. He didn't need those thoughts right now. "I brought our food. Some pancakes if you're okay with it."

"It's fine, thank you." She said, taking her meal and doing what those Japanese people do before eating. Owen doesn't do it much unless he really likes the food or needs to look good in front of people. "Was that you who left that presence here in the club room?" She asked the 2nd year as she ate her food.

" **She knew I was here? Interesting."** Durnehviir mused as he lightly chuckled. **"I must be losing my touch."**

"Yeah, I had Durnehviir stay here in case anything goes wrong. Wouldn't hurt to be safe." Owen admitted, drinking his orange juice. It wasn't tea but it's good enough.

"I see." Rias said. 'I need to know how strong he is. He might be the key…' she mused and shook her head immediately after she thought about it. 'No. He doesn't deserve to be used. I'll have to tell him about it soon because I feel like he suspects something…'

The two ate in silence and then chatted a bit, getting to know one another before school began.

* * *

The same day Owen had been called for another contract, not Maria mind you but someone else that he should not have accepted so casually.

To put it simply, he met a guy that had six pairs of wings named Azazel. From the fucking Bible.

"Uhh… Are you sure you're the guy who sent me here?" Owen asked, cautious of what the Fallen might do.

"Yeah, that's me. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just here to take a look at your Sacred Gear." Azazel said, slightly making Owen lower his guard and take a deep breath.

"Alright, I guess." Owen said, making Deletion Gear appear and Azazel looked really interested at it.

"Very interesting. So it can delete everything and absorb it to add to your power?" Azazel mused. "Hahaha, it might be as strong as the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing."

"Maybe." Owen said, not really knowing what to say. "So, I'm gonna ask. Did you send the fallen angels to kill me?"

Azazel raised an eyebrow. "You mean Raynare and the others? I had them observe you, not kill you. I wasn't surprised when they did though. Kokabiel really wants to start a war…" Azazel trailed off before nodding. "Anyway, I should let you go now. Let's talk soon, yeah?"

Owen didn't really know what happened after that. He saw light, then he saw the clubroom, then a weirded out Kiba who kept repeating 'Magical Girl Mil-tan' or something like that and then he was holding a bottle of vodka and was drinking away and the last thing he did was kissing Rias before waking up in his bed with only his boxers on.

"The hell happened last night?" Owen wondered, feeling the effects of drinking alcohol. 'Wait. Why the hell did I drink vodka anyway?' he thought as a certain sacred gear loving fallen angel was laughing.

He slowly got up and tried to find painkillers in his bathroom and found none. 'Well shit. Might as well drink a fuck ton of water.' He thought before going down, slowly and downed 5 glasses of water before taking a shower, dressed in his school uniform and left for school bag in his hand.

It was a weird club activity day as Owen and Rias barely spoke to each other, the former looking sheepish and the latter blushing whenever they look at each other.

" **You get embarrassed from kissing a girl? What a host do I have…"** Durnehviir mused. **"Is a dangerous individual in combat but kissing someone and all that goes away. Ha!"**

'Fuck off Durnehviir.' He thought as he took a walk in the park. It really didn't help with Akeno teasing him the whole time he was at the clubroom.

"Huwaa!" he heard and turned around to see a sister who was on the floor and looked like she tripped.

"Are you okay?" Owen said, giving her his hand as she accepted and got up.

"Why do I keep falling over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." The sister said, smiling as Owen took a look at her.

She looked young, like the same age he was and had blonde hair with green eyes that looked perfect for her.

"Is-Is something wrong?" She asked.

Owen didn't realize that he was staring and apologized. Then he saw a travel bag on her shoulder. "Did you travel here?"

"Oh no. I was appointed to the Church in this town. You must be a resident. It's nice to meet you." She greeted.

'The same church that Yuu-Raynare. Was looking at.' He thought, remembering her glancing to the church.

"I've been in trouble since I got here I can't speak Japanese that well and got lost. Other people couldn't' understand what I was saying…" she trailed off. "But it's nice that someone understands Italian."

Well Rias did tell him about understanding people in other languages and them understanding you.

"The church is by the hill over there. I'll walk with you." Owen stated, the two began walking to the church and stumbled upon a kid that tripped.

How many people have tripped today?

"Hey, are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The sister said, a kind expression on her face as she places her palm on the boy's leg and a bright green glow appears and it looked like she was healing the injury.

'A sacred gear. Definitely a sacred gear.' Owen thought.

" **It can heal injuries. If she gets proper training on it she could be a benefit to the fallen angels."** Durnheviir said as the sister finished healing the boy. The boy's mother looked on in shock and immediately grabbed her son and quickly left, the boy thanking her.

"What did he say?" The sister asked Owen and he translated it to her.

When the two reached the church, Owen felt chills go up his spine. Probably the devil instinct to leave immediately but he doesn't really care. He can take care of a few fallen.

"Yes! This is the place! I'm so glad!" the sister exclaimed in happiness.

"Well, I've get going now." Owen told the sister as she stopped him.

"I'd like to make you some tea for taking me here-"

"I'm kind of in a rush." Owen cut her off as she looked troubled. He really needed to leave if the fallen do sense him here. But he could tell her his name. "Name's Owen Pierce. You can find me at Kuoh Academy. It's pretty easy to find."

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Of course, Sister Asia. Let's meet again."

"Yes Owen-san! I'll definitely come and see you!"

* * *

"Don't you ever come close to the Church again." Rias scolded, a serious expression on her face. Probably the first time he ever saw it and the first time they talked after what happened that Owen would really love to take back. "To us devils, the church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping inside can cause a rift between the devils and God. They didn't harm you because you took the nun to the church but angels are always patrolling." Rias continued.

"So, don't get involved with the church?" Owen simplified what she said and got a nod. "Okay then."

Rias looked surprised. "Really?"

"Nope." Owen deadpanned. "I will do what I want to do because I can. You are my master, yes. But I'm strong enough to take care of a few angels. I've trained for seven years. I'm no amateur to fights." Owen placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need to worry about me."

"But-" Rias got cut off by Akeno who had a smile on her face but had a hint of seriousness in her eyes.

"We received an order from the Arch Duke."

* * *

So apparently there's a stray devil in an abandoned building a couple ways away from the school and they had to take care of the problem since it's already killed about seven humans.

"Blood." Koneko stated, covering her nose with her uniform. Owen looked at her curiously.

'The hell does she smell that?' he thought. 'I don't smell anything.'

" **It's probably because she has nekoshou blood in her."** Durnehviir cut in. Owen raised an eyebrow at her, now more curious but didn't say anything and stepped inside the building. They ventured inside the building and heard something coming towards them.

"I can smell something disgusting. But there's something delicious here too. Is it sweet? Or sour?" A low voice said.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias stated.

They heard a weird laugh as a topless woman appears with the body of a beast.

Such a shame she had that body. He does appreciate the tits though.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremroy, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girl. I'll tear you body apart and color it in red!"

Rias simply laughs. "Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Wait." Owen said, making Rias look at him. "I wanna take a crack at her. You guys haven't seen me fight yet right?" When he saw them nod, he took a few steps forward. "Then I'll let you see me fight." He said, Deletion Gear appearing in his left arm.

 **[Delete!]** it shouted, deleting the beast's right front leg, making her scream in pain as blood shot out of it.

 **[Delete!]** it shouted once again, now removing it's back right leg, making her unable to move as Owen dashed at her and jumped into the air, getting ready to punch her in the face.

 **[Delete!]** Owen punched her and her face disappeared like it was nothing and the beast's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Once Owen got back to the ground and dusted off any dirt that got into his uniform, he looked at Rias and the others and they all had shocked looks on their faces.

'That was…' Rias thought. 'Amazing. Beating a stray devil in less than fifteen seconds is an astounding feat. He can definitely get me out of my marriage with that prick…'

'Oh my.' Akeno thought. 'What power.'

'Amazing. Simply amazing.' Kiba thought.

'That power…' Koneko thought.

"So, how'd I do?" Owen asked them.

 **So here's chapter 2 of Deletion Gear. Just to tell you guys, Owen is not OP. He's on par as Kokabiel but he will get stronger but not as strong as Sirzechs or the like.**

 **For the harem, it'll be Issei's canon harem with me adding a few more like Yubelluna, Yasaka, Serafall, Grayfia maybe and a couple of OC's if I ever add them.**

 **Hope you guys like it and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

After defeating the stray devil and going their separate ways, Owen went home to his apartment and noted the door to be unlocked. It meant that someone was here.

He slowly opened the door, ready to do any counter attack when the lights opened and a man with long brown hair that was spiked up and brown eyes that had a hint of playfulness in it. The man had a grin on his face as he stretched his arms like he was about to hug him.

"Matthew-kun!" He shouted, rushing to hug him as Owen side stepped and looked at him curiously. The only guy he knew with that kind of hair was…

"Issei?" Owen asked, eyebrow raised as he once again side stepped a hug by the young man.

"Yeah! It's me, Issei!" He said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" the second year asked as he took a seat on his couch.

"What, I can't go check up on you?" When he received a deadpanned look, Issei sighed. "I'm here on Azazel's behalf. He gave me a job to take Raynare and her group back to Grigori."

"You mean those Fallen that tried to kill me?" Issei nodded. "Well, wouldn't want to piss off the leader of the Fallen Angels with me being a devil now and all."

"I heard." Issei said. "Are you sure you want to be a devil? Give up your humanity?"

"I didn't have a choice." Owen retorted. "I was dying when Rias reincarnated me and now I owe her my life."

"…Whatever you say." Issei said, before smiling. "I did hear that this Rias has the biggest tits. This true?" He said excitedly, blood slowly dripping down his nose just from imagining it.

'Just great…' He thought as he sighed. It's just like old times.

* * *

The next day, late night Owen was transported to a home for a devil contract. It felt weird with the light off and the home being dead silent which made Owen weary. He got transported to the entrance of the home and it was already getting creepy.

"…Hello?" Owen called out. "I'm the guy you called?" He called out again. No answer.

'Really weird.' He thought, venturing into the home as he saw a dead guy nailed to the living room wall and he had a lot of cuts.

"Man…" Owen muttered, slightly disgusted at what he's seeing. He looked up to see a writing on the wall.

"'Punishment for those who did bad deeds'. Well, shit." Owen mused before feeling a presence behind him that made him turn around to see a man with white hair and dressed in priest clothes. Said man made a smile that would make the Joker impressed.

"Well well, if it ain't devil-kun!" he said, really happy to see him.

"Well well, if it ain't exorcist-kun!" Owen copied then deadpanned. "You here to kill me or what?"

"Of course I do! I'm a priest! I kill devils like you and I laugh at them!" The man answered, making a tune. "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exor-"

Owen cut him off by punching him in the face, sending him crashing to the couch. "Boriiinggggggg." Owen sighed. He was really not interested in the guy. It's like the bad guy in the movies. Bad guy appears, tells master plan then proceeds to kill good guy.

Freed looked pissed as he pulled out a blade of light that looked like a lightsaber 'That's cool.' and had a pissed look on his face.

"You just punched me, didn't ya?! Ohhhhh, I'm gonna enjoy chopping you up!" Freed sprinted towards Owen and slashed his blade, Owen dodging and giving Freed a knee to the gut and held Freed's neck, slammed him down on the ground and punched his face, knocking him out.

'Welp, that was pretty easy.' He thought, turning around to see a familiar blonde nun.

"O-Owen-kun?" She asked, surprised to see him.

"Hey, Asia. What are you doing here?" Owen oh so casually said, still on top of a knocked out Freed.

"We-Well, Freed-san told me to build a barrier…" She answered, looking down. "Why…did you kill him?"

"Kill him?" Owen wondered, looking down at Freed then made realized that he looked like he killed the exorcist with blood on his hand and on said exorcist's face. A lot of blood. "Oh no no no, I didn't kill him, I just knocked him out." Owen defended, getting off him and dusting himself off.

"I see…" Asia said, small amounts of doubt written on her face as she stepped forward. "Then what are you-"

She got cut off by an explosion outside making the both look outside to see Rias and the others fighting the fallen angels who wanted to him kill. Raynare and Dohanseek were there with two more. One had blue long hair and wore a blue business outfit while the other looked more like a child, wearing a gothic outfit of some kind and had blonde somewhat short hair. Owen looked at Asia to see her a little frightened at what was going on. The two group's fight was in the brutal side of things. Destroyed concrete, walls and the weird thing was nobody got up to see what was going on.

Probably the barrier.

'I should go.' Owen was about to say until he got smashed through the wall behind him by Freed, blood dripping through his forehead.

"I'll kill ya! I will!" He laughed, stabbing Owen with his lightsaber, twisting it and left it there in his chest. Freed cackled as Kiba slammed his shoulder to Freed's, knocking him to the left.

"I will not let you through." The knight said, eyes steely as he brandished a sword.

"Oh, don't worry. I've had my full of killing devils for tonight." Freed stated. "Buttttt, I could do with a dessert!" He added, pulling out a gun and shooting three bullets.

Owen watched Kiba dodge the bullets as he saw him slash the exorcist, eyes getting blurry to really comprehend what happened next but he did feel himself being carried, bridal style which he would be irritated but he let it pass as he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up to see Rias' body hugging him as he felt her bare orbs of flesh in between his left arm. He felt a little sore, particularly in the chest area when he remembered that he got stabbed. Again. He really needed to be more aware of his surroundings when he's in a dangerous situation.

He slowly got his arm off Rias' hold as he got in a sitting position, looking at his chest that had no scar from the blade. Devil magic really did work wonders for people.

He took a look at the clock. 3 in the morning.

'Three hours eh.' He thought. He did get transported just before midnight so he probably got a few hours of sleep. That and he got stabbed.

Wait. He's in his house. And Issei's staying in his hosue.

Fuck.

He got up, wore a pair of boxers when he realized he was naked, again, then went to go check on Issei who was sleeping on one of the guest rooms. He slowly opened it to see Issei sleeping peacefully, albeit thinking about tits, and then closed the door. Come to think of it, He really didn't know how Issei found him here, when he left him in Hong Kong.

That got Owen thinking. What was Issei's intention of being here besides taking the Fallen Angels back to Azazel? He'd say that it was probably his master, Rias, or her Queen, Akeno. Issei did love the oppai. Or maybe he wanted to see him again. It has been quite a long time since the two have seen each other so he might want to catch up on things. Whatever the reason was, Owen would deal with it when the time comes.

Durnehviir did tell him to be as paranoid as possible and as not paranoid as possible.

Now he needed a reason for why Rias is here to Issei and why Issei is here to Rias. The morning's gonna be a bitch but he'll deal with it. Hopefully.

"Who's he?"

"Who's she?"

Rias and Issei asked at the same time, the former with a look of curiosity and the latter with a look of lust as Owen sighed. When he went back to his room and slept for a few more hours he got down with Rias and Issei was already awake making breakfast and now, he's in this situation.

"Rias, Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor." Owen started. "Issei, Rias, Gremory heir." Owen continued as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "I'm pretty sure you two have heard of each other." When he got two nods, he nodded himself. "Well, I don't think I'll be giving an explanation."

"How's your chest now, Owen?" Rias asked, a littled worried for him as Owen made a small smile.

"It's still a little sore but it'll be fine for now, thanks." The servant answered.

"Wait wait, what about his chest?" Issei asked, giving glances on the crimson haired beauty's breasts. When Owen explained what had happened earlier, Issei had a serious face as he nods to himself. "So Raynare and their group have gone rogue huh…"

"Is Issei-kun a threat to us?" Rias asked, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Issei laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only here to take those Fallen Angels back to Grigori since their boss asked me to. That and I'm here to check up on Owen over here." He said, pointing his thumb to said person.

"Yeah. Besides, the only threat he can do to you is trying to get a feel of your breasts." Owen added, chuckling.

"I do not!" Issei protested, trying to defend himself as Owen kept telling stories of the pervert trying to get a feel of someone's breasts.

* * *

Later on at noon, Owen was at the park where he went with Yuuma before she tried to kill him. He skipped school because Issei forced him when his chest started to act up. He sat down on one of the benches and sighed. He still felt a small amount of tension with Rias earlier when the two would only talk when needed and them not looking each other in the eye at times. He really needed to talk to her about that. But first, he needed to talk to himself about that. Yes, he kissed her when he was drunk and all but people did say that being drunk and doing stuff gives off honesty. Did he like her? Why did he like her? Her looks? Her personality? Anything at all?

Does she even like him? Maybe she would only use him and throw him away like any devil would. That's how every devil is or at least, that's what Owen's heard about devils. She does seem spoiled since she's a princess and everything so she might just do that. Princesses do get what they want.

Owen just hopes it's not going to go that way.

He felt someone tapping his shoulder and turned his head to see a familiar nun.

"Asia?"

* * *

"Um."

So Owen took Asia to a fast food chain and she doesn't speak Japanese. It was a very weird five minutes of watching Asia look through the meals with no idea what the words meant.

"Sorry, she'll be taking the same order as mine." Owen interjected, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward.

"Okay." As the employee punches in the order, Asia had a sheepish look on her face.

"I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Well, you'll have to get used to speaking Japanese. I had to myself when I got here." Owen reassured the nun.

"Oh? You're not from around here?" Asia asked.

"Yeah. Traveled a lot of places before I ever got here." Owen answered, taking their orders and sat down on one of the seats. He noted that some guys were looking at Asia and he would too when you see a blonde bishoujo.

And now, Asia wasn't eating her hamburger. 'Does she even know how to eat fast food?' He thought before showing her how to eat said fast food.

"T-There's a way to eat it like that?! Amazing!"

"You also eat the fries like this." Owen stated.

Asia looked on as Owen ate the food. "You eat too, Asia. Didn't buy it for myself."

"O-Of course." She took a small bite of her hamburger, then starts to eat it. "D-Delicious! The burger is delicious!"

"So, you never ate one before?" Owen asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I've seen it often on television but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh." Owen was surprised. Were all nun's like this? "And what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup, sometimes vegetables and pasta." Asia answered, still eating her burger.

Well ain't the church penny pinching?

"Well, you should savor the taste then."

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Owen was slightly worried about why she hasn't brought up any of what happened yesterday. But it's best to just not make her remember for now.

"Hey Asia."

"Yes?"

"Let's go have some fun yeah?"

And so began the two's adventure towards the game center where they raced, shot and pretty much did every game before giving Asia a Pikachu stuff toy from those cran games.

"Thank you very much, Owen-kun. I'll take care of this."

"If it makes you happy I can get you more."

"No, this Pikachu that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

Somewhere Owen might've heard a loud scream from a certain brunette.

Owen made a slightly forced smile and took her hand. "Then let's keep having fun, yeah?"

The two had fun for the rest of the day and now they were both tired. It was nice to see Asia happy in Owen's perspective. He made someone's day happy.

But then she sat down on one of the benches in the park they were at and explained how she got her power. How she became a Holy Maiden, how she became lonely and how she got exiled when she healed a devil.

She was in tears when she finished while Owen didn't really know what to say. He was angry at the way the Church treated her and wanted to kill a priest for that and he could but he wouldn't since he'd start another war.

God was cruel to her. Gave her a power to heal everything but at the cost of her losing friends. The Almighty God shouldn't do that to someone so kind hearted.

"I'll be your friend. Even if I'm a Devil." Owen stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'I don't know how the hell to do this.'

" **Either do I."** Durnehviir added, making a chuckling sound.

"…Why?"

"Well, we laughed together didn't we? That makes us friends."

"…Is that a pact with a devil?"

"No, we are actual friends. No pacts, just two people who have fun with each other." Owen kept trying to reassure her and was reassuring himself that he was reassuring her.

"I can't speak Japanese."

"I can teach you."

"I have no common sense."

"Then I'll take you around the city."

"…I don't know how to talk with friends."

"You talked with me for the whole day. Pretty sure you know how to."

"…Will you become my friend?"

Owen smiled, forcing himself to as he nodded.

"Imposible." A familiar voice stated. Turning around he saw the sight of Yuuma.

"Yuuma? Or was it Raynare?" Owen asked.

"Heh. You survived. And as a devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

"Oh please, I beat you the first time we met and I wasn't a devil back then." He retorted, the fallen angel making an aggravated expression but managed to keep her cool.

"…Raynare-sama…" Asia said.

'So they want her back huh?' he thought, laying a protective hand over the nun.

"Oh? Protecting what's ours hm?" Raynare said, a spear of light over her right hand.

"Please. That wouldn't get to me even if you tried." Owen smirked. 'Need to call Issei…'

Raynare laughed. "Let's see about that." She threw the spear and Owen raised his hand.

 **[Delete!]** his sacred gear appears on his hand, the spear disappearing as Owen feels a small surge of power course through him. "Asia." Said person looks at him. "Get my phone and call Issei. Tell him that the fallen are here. Trust me."

Asia shakily nodded and took his phone and began to call Issei while Owen dashed towards Raynare, giving her a punch to the stomach as she skidded away.

He continued his assault on the fallen angel for quite a while, not doing any serious damage that could potentially kill her as Issei arrived, standing next to Asia. Raynare got beaten down again and again, losing consciousness as Owen picked her up and gave her to Issei.

"That's one of your angels Issei." Owen said. Issei took the girl in his arms as he nodded.

"Thanks for the help. Only three more to go." Issei replied, turning around. "I'll see you when I-

"There at the church." Asia interjected.

"Excuse me?" Issei said, raising an eyebrow.

"Th-The others…There at the church." Asia repeated.

The two men looked at each other and nodded, each knowing their part as Issei looked at Asia. "Would you mind if you come with me?"

When Owen saw the hesistation in her eyes, he places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Asia nodded, still a bit hesitant as the two left.

Owen sighed. Now he had to convince Rias to help him attack the Church.

 **So here's chapter 3. I changed Asia from being taken away by Raynare because I couldn't think of Owen getting beated by her unless I add in the three other fallen angels. And I do want to do the whole Church fight.**

 **And that'll be next. Thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

"No."

Of course she'd say no.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to not see that Sister." Rias added after Owen arrived at the club room and explained what had transpired earlier that day his master obviously said no. Owen had told her that he's going to the church to take the three other fallen angels with Issei and then Rias got a bit worried.

"I can't let you go by youself, even if you're with Issei." Rias stated, still not approving of him going to the church.

"Then let Kiba or Koneko go with me. It'll be a lot easier if you at least let them go with me." Owen persisted. He wasn't really doing this for Asia but as a favor for Issei.

It was Issei's job to get those fallen back to the Grigori, whether alive or dead and while Azazel prefers them to be alive, Issei tends to go a bit overboard.

"Besides, no one would know I was there if Issei does all the noisy stuff." He added, Rias sighing.

"I will not allow you to go." She stated like it was final.

"Make me." Owen said, glaring at her now. This was getting really tiring now.

Rias glared back at him and the two stayed like that for a while until Rias was the one who looked away, sighing once again.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's not just because Issei asked me to, it's for Asia too." He answered.

Rias looked at him with uncertainty, like she doesn't know what she'll be doing.

"Let me go to the church. I'm capable of handling myself and I got Issei there with me." Owen told her.

Rias closes her eyes and thinks while Owen really hoped this works for him.

"Okay."

Owen looked at her and smiled. Not forced but a genuine smile went up his face as he thanked her.

"Only on the condition that we are talking later. And we'll be going with you." Rias added, smiling pleasantly.

Oh joy.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Owen asked Issei. The two were currently scouting the church and already saw some exorcists outside the holy building. It didn't looked that heavily guarded outside but there's always the chance that there's going to be a lot of people on the inside.

"Well, since we've got the help of Rias. This'll be going a lot more smoother." Issei answered. "They'll be going inside once we start with the distraction here, which will be making a lot of noise."

"And when they're in?"

"They handle the fallen angels and probably a few more exorcists. I think they can handle that. That Gremory isn't called the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess for nothing." Issei said. "Anyway, you should tell them to follow the plan and also not kill the fallen. You'll see a signal when the plan starts."

"Alright." Before Owen could leave however, Issei placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder.

"Be careful out there." Issei told him. "And tell me if you know Rias' measurements yeah?"

Issei got a punch to the jewels for that one.

"So, that's our plan?" Rias said. When Owen got to Rias' group who were still in the clubroom and told them about the plan, Rias had a curious expression on her face.

"Pretty much, yeah. We can take on the exorcists while you guys get the other fallen angels. Issei would like them to be alive though." Owen answered, taking a sip of water. He didn't really want them to go alone but he guessed that he had to. Besides, he's sure they can handle themselves.

"What about you then?" Akeno asked.

'Is she worried about me?' He thought, then shook his head. 'Nah.'

"I'll be with Issei outside, doing distraction." Owen told the queen. Then heard a loud boom outside. "I guess that's the signal. Let's go."

First thing Owen saw was a flying exorcist heading his way. He barely managed to dodge the guy as he crashed into a tree.

 **[Boost!]** He heard, looking to his left he saw Issei taking down two exorcists before rolling, dodging a bullet.

Owen stopped observing and began to fight the exorcists, each touch a **[Delete!]** was heard, deleting an exorcist. He managed to remove three of them before getting tackled to the ground by a very familiar exorcist.

"Hello hello, devil-kun!" Freed said, stabbing his sword towards Owen, the latter rolling as Freed kept trying to stab him before Owen kicked the exorcist out of the way and got up into a fighting stance.

"Freed. Always nice to see you again." Owen said dryly, throwing a punch to his opponent's face, stumbling Freed. He followed up with a dragon suplex and Freed was once again, knocked out.

Issei and Owen continued to fight outside while Rias' group were fighting against three fallen angels.

"Blow away!" Rias shouted, throwing a large sphere of destruction towards Kalawarner, the blue haired fallen angel who threw a spear of light towards the Gremory, said Gremory flying up in the air to continue her assault as Akeno was firing off lightning to Dohnaseek. Kiba and Koneko were dealing with Mittelt, who was in the air throwing light spears all over the area the two were standing on, pretty much destroying the church. Well, the church was already destroyed in the first place so it didn't really matter. Much.

Akeno wasn't really having much of a hard time until Dohnaseek began to retaliate, sending spears of light towards her as she summoned different spells to him. Before she could give him one more fire ball, the wall to her left collapsed as Owen blasted through it, sending debris all over as he flew up in the air towards Mittelt, giving her a hard kick to the back as she crashed to the ground hard, creating a crater the size of her body. Owen continued his assault by instantly appearing behind Kalawarner and gave a german suplex all the way down to the ground, also knocking her out. Owen stood up slowly, eyes connecting with Rias and she saw something odd.

His eyes weren't the dark blue she was used to seeing. It was black. Like really black.

She didn't have much time to react as he disappeared, reappeared in front of her and grabbed her by the arms before kissing… her?

'What?' she thought, too stunned to do anything as Owen kissed her. It was a weird feeling, kissing Owen. The first time they kissed it was because he was drunk and probably an accident. Now they were kissing again, in the middle of a fight and there wasn't any emotion being poured out by her pawn. Like he was doing it just cause, you know.

As he pulled away, his eyes went back to being the dark blue it normally was. 'What is he?' she thought. First she reincarnated someone who has the ability to remove anything from existence and knows the Sekiryuutei, now this?

"Uhhh…" Owen was confused. First he was outside, fighting exorcists and he suddenly sees Rias in front of him. "Why am I here?"

"I should be asking you that." Rias snarked.

'What did I do Durnehviir?' he asked the dragon in his Sacred Gear.

" **Well other than the fact you almost lost control because of bloodlust, you kissed Rias. Again."** Durnehviir answered. Owen imagined him having a deadpan look on the dragon but he'd save that for later. What he's concerned about was why he almost lost it for the third time this year.

'Gotta stop losing it or I might hurt someon-Wait I already did.' He internally sighed then looked at Rias. "I'll tell you later. Right now I'll be helping you beat this crow."

"What about Issei-kun?" Rias asked.

"You guys can help him. No need to worry about me." He told her. "I can beat this crow pretty easy." He added before rushing towards the remaining Fallen Angel, sending an axe kick, hitting his face and disorienting him. He took the chance to lift him up on his shoulders, torture racked him and then powerbombed him. Gotta love AJ Styles.

And then he broke his arm. Then his leg. And probably one of his ribs. Maybe two.

"Thanks for the help again. This wouldn't have gone as smooth as it has without you all." Issei said, bowing deeply towards Rias and the others as the three fallen angels were rounded up, healed by Asia who Kiba brought to the Church after the battle and then tied up by Issei. The battle didn't really last for more than thirty minutes since Issei handled most of the exorcists when Rias and the others arrived.

"Where will you be going?" Rias asked while Issei took the three fallen, one on each shoulder and the last he carried bridal style. He looked at Rias with a perverted grin.

"Well I'll be going to the Grigori to take these three to Azazel and I'll probably be drowning in oppai later so…" He trailed off, seeing Rias take the hint of 'I'll be getting laid tonight'.

"I see." Was all Rias said before Owen spoke.

"I'll be seeing you around then?" He asked, surprising the Sekiryuutei.

'He never asks this.' Issei thought as he nodded. "Here and there, yeah."

Owen nodded, looking satisfied with the answer and his eyes moved to Rias and had a look of hesistation on his face. Issei noted it and nodded at the rest of them before leaving.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Owen said and looked at the others. "Thanks for helping you guys."

"No worries, Owen-kun." Kiba smiled.

"No prob." Koneko deadpanned, as usual.

"It's nothing ufufu." Akeno said, cheeks red for some reason.

Rias said nothing as she looked at Owen, eyes unclear as she looked at Asia and pulled out a chess piece.

A bishop.

"I've actually been meaning to ask, Asia-san." Rias said. "Would you like to be my bishop?" She asked.

"Eh?" the question surprised Asia. It wasn't everyday a devil asks a sister to be her bishop. "Bu-But why?"

"You have a Sacred Gear that would attract the attention of many people who would like to use you. I can protect you from them if you become my Bishop." She answered. "No worries, I'm not forcing you to. You can answer my question for another time." She smiled then placed the bishop back to her pocket.

"So what now?" Owen asked the group.

Rias smiled at him. "We talk."

* * *

"What happened earlier?" Rias asked. They were now in his apartment where Owen and Rias were sitting on his couch. The others went back to their homes since it was late at night and Asia was sleeping in one of his guest rooms since she doesn't have a place to stay. Owen actually forgot that they'll be having a talk earlier with all the fighting happening earlier.

"The one where I kissed you?" Owen said, getting a nod from the Gremory. "There's a… effect on me if I delete too much objects from this world. I have the urge to delete more and destroy everything on my way. At first I can control it but I lose control of it when I let myself delete more and more objects so that's what happened to me."

"But why…why kiss me?" Rias questioned.

Owen sighed. "I don't know to be honest. Durnehviir told me that I kissed you again. I guess it's my teenage hormones going crazy or something. I'm sorry for that by the way. I'm pretty sure I took your first kiss."

"It-It's okay." Rias stammered. Was she really okay with him taking her first kiss? It's said that a first kiss is treasured in Japan and she is a japanophile.

"Wait, you're okay with it?" Owen said, surprised at the fact that she was okay with it even after kissing her twice without her consent.

"Yes. I'm fine with it." Rias told her Pawn, more confident in her answer and did something he did not expect would happen.

She kissed him this time.

Fucking A.

Owen responded and kissed her back, feelings coming out as they stayed there for what felt like hours before air was really important for the two.

"That was…"

"Great." Owen interjected. "Awesome, even."

Rias giggled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Wouldn't you have other pawns than me?" Owen asked suddenly.

"No." Rias said. "It's because you are my one and only Pawn. I used all eight of my pieces to revive you." She continued, surprising Owen.

"Really? Must be very special then." Owen sarcastically said, smirking when Rias punched him in the shoulder playfully.

'You're more special than you think.' Rias thought as she stood up. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"Nah." He said, waving his hand. "You can take my room. I'll be sleeping here on the-"

"I'm sure you're bed can fit two. We have slept together before, haven't we?" When the king saw her pawn nod begrudgingly, she smiled. "Then you will be with me."

Owen sighed. If only he had Issei's eagerness to sleep with girls but hey, he did realize something today.

He likes Rias.

What he doesn't know was the Rias likes him too.

As if kissing him was enough of a sign.

 **And yes, I made them a thing four chapters in the story but I assure you, this is just to keep the story going in the flow I want it to be. I'm not saying they'll break up in the future but arguments would happen that would bring it to that point such as him getting a harem and things like that. Yes, Owen will be having a harem.**

 **Do you guys like the story so far? Yes I do know I made them a couple.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

A couple of days after the Fallen Angel incident, a lot of things had happened. Asia was living with him and was now a student at Kuoh in his class nonetheless, he and Rias were secretly dating and things were better at least. For now though.

Now he woke up and saw Rias outside his apartment wearing a red track jacket and red track pants.

Did he mention that he would be doing exercises with her today?

"Come on Owen! Keep going!" Rias encouraged. She had teleported them to a mountain somewhere in Japan and had made Owen do pushups with her on his back but since Owen made a joke about her being a 'lightweight' he was now doing pushups with three giant boulders and herself on his back. And he had to do a hundred and fifty pushups.

"You…are…really making me…doing this…" Owen grunted, now on his fifty seventh push up when Rias placed another boulder on his back. 'Motherfucker.'

"Yes, I am. I can make you do a hundred more if you'd like." She replied, smiling.

"No…thanks." Owen said.

"You do?" She sighed. "I suppose a hundred more would be for the best."

Owen groaned and muttered a lot of words a child would rather not know.

"Come on, don't run so slowly or else I'll add more laps." Rias stated. After an hour of doing pushups with four boulders on his back he was now made to do thirty laps on the hill near the mountain with said boulders still on his back. Rias was riding on a bike while Owen was doing all the running. Who the hell even made him do these exercises?

" _Hey Rias, you mind coming with me to exercise?" Owen asked as Akeno left the clubroom. Kiba and Koneko were both out on contracts so it was just the two of them._

" _Hm? What for?" Rias said, an eyebrow raised._

" _I kind need to do a more rough exercise and I do have a feeling you need some exercise to get that stamina up." Owen told her, oblivious to the fact that he kind of made a dirty joke when he saw Rias blush._

Right. But she did agree to make her exercise too. So there will be hell to pay.

Owen grinned devilishly and after his run, he made Rias do the same exercises and _God_ , it felt great to get payback.

"You're mean." Rias got out before falling to his bed, exhausted from all the pushups and running she planned for Owen to do.

"You do need the stamina to keep using your Power of Destruction so you have to exercise." Owen told her and gave her a bottle of cold water from his fridge, holding another one for himself as he downed it all in one go. He unzipped her jacket, surprising was a black sports bra and it barely held her breasts. He took the bottle, opened it and helped her drink the water. Once it was empty, he threw the bottle to the trash can 'For three!' and then took off her jacket.

"You should rest. I'll go down and get some food for us, yeah?" Owen said. When Rias nodded, he got up to go make food for the two of them and then he remembered Asia. She was still sleeping since they exercised so early in the morning and it was a weekend so he made three plates of bacon and eggs since it was probably the only thing he could make in his apartment without going out to buy ingredients. Once he got back upstairs with two of the three plates he made, he already saw her fast asleep on his bed.

Well that was a waste. But at least he tried.

He placed the plates down and ate his own. After that he took a shower and joined Rias on the bed, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"It's a good weather today. Owen-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time so I'm very excited." Asia said, smiling with Owen by her side. They had went to school together today so a lot of people were very…outraged.

He finds it weird how you become a sensation by walking with a bishoujo like Asia or Rias. It wasn't really anything big to him really. He was walking with a girl, big whoop. It's not like they don-

Oh.

Sucks to be them then.

"Hey Asia, are you having problems at school? You're getting along fine with the other students right?" Owen asked the blonde. It wasn't surprising if she didn't really get to fit in immediately since she was a sister who he guessed barely had any social interactions so he's a little concerned if she might not fit with the other students in their class or in the school in general.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made a lot of friends. I was also invited to got shopping with them." Asia answered, a happy expression on her face.

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want you to-" he got cut off by two perverted second years.

"Good morning Asia-chan!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

"Good morning Matsuda-sam, Motohama-san." Asia greeted.

"This is it, isn' it, Motohama-kun?" Matsuda asked his pervert in crime.

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say 'Good Morning' gives life to us from morning."

And then Motohama punches Owen in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"Really? Punching me in the stomach?" Owen said, getting a little irritated.

The glasses wearing second year was slowly being covered in sweat as Owen had the small urge to punch him but held it back or else he'd suffer the punishments of the student council.

But that doesn't mean he can't break their hearts.

"You guys know that I live with her, right Asia?"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Owen-san's house."

Both of them were speechless at the statement. Owen internally grinned evilly.

"It's a lie!" Matsuda denied, tears falling from his eyes.

"Impossible…" Motohama muttered.

"So you get woken up by Asia-chan in the morning?!" Matsuda asked.

"Well I did wake up late today, didn't I?" Owen mused.

"It's because you slept late last night, ufufu."

Matsuda fainted.

"Does she even refill plates for you…?" Motohama then asked.

"Well you are a thoughtful girl, Asia."

"You're making me blush." Asia blushed, placing one hand on her cheek.

Hearing that, Motohama glared at Owen who was smirking. It felt nice to break their hearts.

Geez. He feels like Akeno right now.

"You actually know a lot of cute and beautiful girls, don't you?! Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! They are the 'Two Great Onee-samas of our academy you know?! Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koenko-chan and now the blonde beauty who just transferred! This is definitely wrong!" Matsuda whined.

It's now really his fault he's friends with them since he's a part of their club and his Rias' servant but maybe they think that he's friends with them because of him being famous or some shit like that.

"Owen-sensei. Please introduce us to someone. I beg you. Please." Motohama begged, kneeling.

'What the hell is with this 'sensei' shit?' He thought. Weirdly Durnehviir was silent. He has been for a few days now.

He does know someone though…

"I do know someone who's okay with meeting you two. Here's her number." Owen said, giving them a contact. "Contact her through mail first. She doesn't accept people she doesn't know so it's best to introduce yourselves through mail."

"Thank you sensei!" The two thanked Owen. Oh how they would regret calling the number.

"She's a beauty, right?"

"Well…' Owen thought. "She's a maiden, that's for sure."

"A maiden…wonderful…that's really wonderful, sensei!"

"We can't thank you enough Owen-sensei."

Owen smiled innocently. Kiba, you are the best.

"Why is Mil-tan called Mill-tan?" Matsuda asked.

Owen just smiled.

* * *

Later on that night, Owen had helped Asia with the leaflets that all devils use to be summoned. It was something every servant had to do before doing contracts so of course Asia had to do it.

"All done." Asia said, placing a leaflet on a mailbox they had passed. She wasn't used to flying yet so Owen decided to help her by carrying her while flying. People wouldn't see him. He hoped.

"Is it really okay for you to help me?" Asia asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want you to ride a bike and get tired." Owen replied. He had this soft spot for her that he didn't have for others except for Rias and Issei. Probably Durnehviir.

" **Hey!"** His gauntlet appeared and protested. This was the first time he had spoken since the fallen angels and worried Owen a little.

'What happened to you?' Owen asked his longtime partner.

" **I decided to take a long nap."** Durnehviir answered. Owen didn't buy the answer since he normally sleeps for a couple of hours and not for days but he decided to not push the topic.

"Aren't devils not allowed to enter shrines?" Asia asked as they passed through one.

"Yup. Spirits and Gods live there sometimes so it's not advised to go inside since we're devils." He told her as they continued sending out leaflets.

"That bakery shop sells good bread. You want to go buy some when it's open, yeah?"

"Yes! Japanese breads are sweet so I love them." She replied, eye glittering. "Owen-san, have you watched the film 'Roman Holiday'?"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't heard of it."

"Is that so?" Asia said, disappointment hinting on her voice. "It's always been my admiration. It was a little likes this except they were riding on a bike. Even so I…Ufufu."

"We could watch it if you want." Owen suggested, making Asia's eyes glitter.

"We're back." Owen said as he opened the door to the club room, Asia in tow.

"Ara ara, good work. I'll make some green tea now." Akeno greeted. She was smiling as usual but something gave Owen the feeling it was just a façade or something like that.

"Hey, how was your date?" Kiba smiled as he greeted the two.

"Good, I guess?" Owen replied, not really knowing what to say to that.

"…Illicit sexual relationship late at night." Koneko said with her flat voice.

"Buchou, we're back." Owen told his master/girlfriend who made a sigh.

'Somethings wrong with her these couple of days.' He thought. It started after they had exercised together a couple of days ago and Rias always had a faraway look on her face.

"Rias, we're back!" Owen repeated, now using her first name instead of 'Buchou' and raised his voice, making Rias come back to her senses.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Good work Owen, Asia." Rias said, voice slightly somber. "Now then, I will have Asia make her debut as a Devil starting tonight."

Asia looked confused as Owen explained it to her. "Me?"

"Yeah, right Rias?"

Rias nods to Owen as she explained it further to Asia and began drawing a magic circle on Asia's palm. "Akeno, check whether Asia has enough demonic power to transport through the magic circle."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno then places a hand on Asia's forehead and a faint light appears from her finger tips. "She's all good. There's no problem at all. She has the potential to have a lot of demonic power."

"That's good news. She can use her power as a Bishop to the fullest." Rias smiles at the news. "There's already a client trying to summon us and this can be handled by Asia-chan."

"That's convenient. Asia can supply the demonic power needed to teleport so let's do it then."

As she was teleported, Owen looked at Rias. "We're going to have a talk."

* * *

At Owen's apartment, Rias had explained to Owen that she was engaged to Raiser Phenex, a devil that is the third son of the Phenex Clan, ranked Duke. She had told him that the Phenex had immortality and her parents, along with the Phenex's parents had set the two up to continue to bloodline of pure blooded devils.

"I never asked to be married…" Rias started to grip his hand tighter and had a melancholic expression. "But I'm a Gremory and I have to…"

'So she's burdened by her family name even if she's kind of proud of being one.' Owen thought as he listened to her.

"Everyone sees me as Rias Gremory in the Underworld. It's one of the reasons why I came here to the human world. Because Gremory is just a name here, not something special." Rias continued, tear threatening to fall from her eyes. "I want to marry someone who sees me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. I dream for that but that man, he only sees me as Rias Gremory…"

Owen didn't really know what to say since he isn't good at comforting people so he did what Durnehviir had told him to do in case this happens. He hugged her.

" _ **A hug can be very comforting to those who need it."**_ Durnehviir advised him when he was young and was still learning.

"I like you as you, not Rias Gremory. Yeah you're royalty in the Underworld and all but you're still Rias. And since I'm your Pawn, I will do everything I can to get you out of your marriage." Owen said, hugging her tighter.

"Owen…Thank you…so much…" Rias sobbed out as the flood gates opened.

"I'll always be here for you Rias. No more crying now…" They stayed there for a while before Owen asks her if she's fine.

She nods. "Ye-Yes. Thank you." Owen gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek and suddenly a white magic circle appeared on the floor, showing a beautiful silver haired woman who he guessed to be in her late twenties and was wearing a maid uniform.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something vulgar?" Grayfia asked in a Koneko-esque voice.

'Does she mean sex?' Owen thought.

"If I don't go that far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" Rias retorted.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad if they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

"Excuse me, but this 'lowly person' can very much wipe the floor with you." He interjected, offended.

"And who are-" She stopped when he released Durnehviir's aura. "You are the wielder of the forbidden gear…"

"That's me." Owen stated. "And I'm here to get Rias out of her engagement."

 **So here's the fifth chapter of Deletion Gear! Sorry for being late but school got int the way, I'll update when I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

"So you're plan is to have a duel with Raiser Phenex?" Grayfia said. Owen was given more information on the Phenex Clan and had asked Grayfia if she would make a meeting with Raiser. He knew she'd have to take it up to whoever this 'Sirzechs' was since he had a feeling he was pretty high up there with a maid who knows what he held with him. Not a lot of people know he had this Gear and most would mistake it for a simple Sacred Gear. Oh how they were wrong.

"Yeah." Owen affirmed. "Only way to get her out of her engagement faster is for a duel and I'm pretty sure I'd be pulling a lot of strings from your master but this is pretty much the only way I can ensure winning. A Rating Game would be too risky since he has a full peerage with him so this is the better choice."

"You don't get that call Owen." Rias said, displeased by the fact that he wanted to go one on one with a Phenex who are blessed with immortality and pleased that he would do this for her. "I don't want you doing this… You know he's immortal."

"And I can just delete his body until we both run out of stamina." Owen retorted. "If this Raiser is arrogant then he'll probably be relying on his immortality to win. I can exploit that and make him expend more stamina to get the upper hand. At least I hopes so."

"And you think that you can win?" Grayfia asked. "I care about Rias-sama and personally would not want to see her be engaged with Raiser Phenex. I do not like to rely on you even if you wield the Forbidden Gear."

"Then don't. But I'm not going to risk Akeno or Kiba or Koneko or Asia. I'd rather do this alone." Owen said. Silence fell upon the room as the only maid and the only man in the room stared at each other while the only red head in the room looked on in worry.

"I will see to it that you will receive your meeting." Grayfia relented and turned around. "Do not make me regret this decision." She added before teleporting out of the room.

Owen finally released a breath he was apparently holding and got knocked down on the bed by Rias.

"Please be careful…" Rias muttered, face buried on his chest.

"I will." Owen replied. 'To the best of my ability I will.'

* * *

Two days later things were slightly off normal with Rias being a bit more edgy, Owen being more serious than laidback and everyone was a bit worried. Only Akeno knew what was going on and had stayed with Rias when she and Owen weren't together. The times they were together were mostly the two enjoying each other's company, not saying a word.

Owen was anticipating the silver haired maid to show up and tell him that he would get his meeting and he was getting a little impatient now. It's two days longer that Rias would be engaged to Raiser and he already had a feeling he was a prick. From what Rias had told him Phenexes were immortal and would only stop regenerating their bodies when they lose all of their stamina. It would probably take him awhile to get him on that level and it would probably make him use his Balance Breaker to end the fight faster.

As he opened a book about the Phenex Clan Rias handed to him, he thought about what Issei would do. No doubt he'll do it to have some alone time with Rias but since he's employed to Azazel there will be some political agreements. He heard that the Governor of the Fallen Angels wanted peace more than war and the Angels would join in on that agreement too. It was only a matter of who would start the negotiations first. He would do some more thinking on that later, right now getting more information on the Phenex Clan is more important. He did wonder how strong their head member would be.

"You're reading that book?" He heard. Turning around he saw Rias standing in front of the door to his room dressed in a black lace nightgown. Owen was sure that every underwear she had was lace.

"Yeah. Wanted to get a more in depth understanding on who I'll be going up with." Owen replied, placing a bookmark and closing the book. "Gotta say, Devils have some pretty ancient books." It was true. He saw some event that dated back to the early days and it did look ancient.

"Well, we devils do live for a long time." Rias stated, walking up to him and sat down. "You know that you may not get your meeting, right?"

"I know." Owen said, turning his head to her. He did prepare for it if it happened. He was surprised that Grayfia had agreed so easily. He expected her to at least put up a bit of an argument or something close but he wasn't complaining. He did wonder though. "But I'm hoping I do. And I get that duel."

Rias didn't say anything as she hugged him. She had been doing this a lot now and it gave her comfort, like things were normal. She didn't want Owen to fight Raiser if it meant getting him killed. Defeating a Phenex is near impossible if you're a devil save for a few. If you were an Angel then it'd be a breeze but Owen was no angel. Not by a long shot he isn't. And Raiser had a short fuse that would probably make him be more aggressive in his attacks if they do go through with the duel.

"You think I'll lose, don't you?" Owen accused. When Rias nodded, he smiled. "No worries, I got the match in the bag. Trust me."

She just hoped he was right.

Owen had left the room an hour after Rias went to sleep and had called Issei who was probably neck-deep in some oppai but he actually answered for once.

"Owen! What's up?" Issei asked, slightly out of breath. So he was neck-deep in some oppai.

"Phenex Clan member. Can I beat him?" Owen asked straight of the bat. No point in delaying it.

"You mean those guys who are immortal and stuff? It'd take a while but yeah you can beat one. Why you asking?" Issei answered. He did want to know what was going on after all.

And Owen had explained to him what his problem is and now Issei was laughing. "Raiser Phenex? Bitch please, you could beat him in less than ten minutes!" Issei exclaimed. "The guy didn't bother to train his stamina all that much and his peerage is just for his harem!"

'Really now?' Owen thought. "I could use that for some trash talk or something along the way…'

Issei then explained some strategies when it comes to Phenex members because you don't know when you'll come across a Phenex who actually knows their shit and all. It's best to be prepared.

Which is why he bought a condom yesterday.

"You got all that?" Issei asked, not surprised if Owen didn't since he did say a lot of things.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it." Owen answered before a light shot up from the corner of his living room. "I gotta go." He hung up the phone as Grayfia appeared, still in her maid uniform and a stoic face.

"Hello, Owen-sama." Grayfia greeted, bowing slightly. "I have discussed your proposition to Raiser-sama and has agreed to meet if you swear that you will go through with this and will only talk with you and no one else. He seemed eager to destroy you during your duel."

"I swear." Owen said. It's best to get it over with.

"Then your meeting will be tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Rias asked, worried. She expected it to be a little more sooner than later but then this happens and shit just hits the fan.

"I already swore I would. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. Much." Owen assured her. At least he hoped nothing's going to happen except for a long talk. He really didn't want Rias' clubroom destroyed because of something he said. But he might destroy some stuff inside the clubroom because of what he'll be saying though.

He gave Rias one last kiss before being teleported to Rias' clubroom.

First thing he saw was the norm. Couch, table, desk, Raiser sitting on the couch and Grayfia standing by the desk. She wore her usual maid outfit while Raiser wore a more formal red suit with a white dress shirt that had the top button unbuttoned. He had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes that all blondes seem to have. He already had a feeling this guy was a prick from the start.

"So, you must be Raiser." Owen started.

"I am Raiser." He confirmed. "And Raiser will be making sure this Pawn will be put in its place."

'Oh great he talks in third person.' Owen thought. "Yes and Owen will make sure that this chicken will drop his ego down." He remarked, ticking the blonde devil a bit.

"We are here to ensure that a proper duel will be made under fair circumstances. I will not allow a rule to be accepted unless both participants agree on said rule." Grayfia stated.

Owen looked at Raiser. If he was right he relied more on his immortality so he didn't up his stamina more. He'd more than likely rely on his pieces to win his Rating Games and his immortality to be the longer fighter. He probably wouldn't agree on a straight one on one fight so…

"If you want to use your peerage, go right ahead." Owen said, surprising both devils in the room. One had a look of shock while another had a look of glee.

" **Of course he'd be happy with that."** Durnehviir remarked. **"Who wouldn't, am I right?"**

'And now you decide to talk?' Owen said. 'Really?'

" **Hey, I was busy!"**

'With what?'

"… **Stuff."**

Before Owen could respond, he heard Raiser laugh smugly. "This trash really does want to die! Raiser will accept this rule."

" **You know, you could get his servants if you wanted to."** Durnehviir said. **"You know you want to."**

Owen did thought about taking one or two of Raiser's pieces. Rias probably wouldn't be happy with it but he'd probably come up with a bullshit excuse that most likely wouldn't work but she'd have to deal with it in the future.

"Unless you give up two of your pieces if I win." Owen added. "Actually, make that three." 'He does have a lot of pieces anyway, what's three off of him gonna do?'

He'd get a verbal ass whooping from Rias later but it's worth it. But it's his inner dragon talking so chances are it's not going to be worth it.

Raiser thought about it for a while as silence encompassed the room. Grayfia was still standing by the desk but had a look of confusion cross over her face. She wondered if Rias' new Pawn really was out of his mind when she heard him say that Raiser could use his peerage during their fight. Unless he was trying to show off or he knows he'll win the fight then he had no reason to state his rule. That and he didn't give a proper reason for what he said. It was as if he had a trump card really to pull out…

"Raiser will accept this rule." The blonde devil responded. "If you accept for the fight to be tomorrow."

" **Oh, cocky little shit, ain't he?"** Durnehviir said. **"He's gonna regret saying that."**

'Oh don't get too excited. We might burn the clubroom down.'

"Sure." Owen replied. "Then I guess you'd better get ready to lose then."

"Raiser, losing? Ha!" He scoffed. "Raiser will not lose to a low life like you."

'Oh, how you're going to regret that.' He thought. "Yeah. I hope you don't, jackass."

"What did you say to Raiser?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I just said you'd better get ready jackass." Owen patted his shoulder and drew his face closer to the devil in front of him. "Trust me."

And with that, he left the clubroom.

* * *

" **Well, that went better than expected."** Durnehviir stated. The dragon was right. Raiser probably would've gotten more irritated if he didn't please his ego. He knows he can take on his full peerage since the King would need to be stronger than the Pieces.

Wait. If he got revived by Rias then wouldn't that mean that she was _stronger_ than him?

This needs questioning.

And so he decided to walk back to his apartment until he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry. Here, let me he…" His words were drowned out by the sight of long blonde hair on her right side and black hair on the left. She had a blue eye on her left side while a yellow eye resided on her right. Somehow he had the feeling that he needed to get away from her as soon as he could possibly can but the way her eyes entranced him…

" **Owen, move. Now!"** Durnehviir shouted. **"She is dangerous and I would advise against fighting her, now run!"**

"Oh, it's quite alright." She replied, smiling sweetly at him. He had a nagging feeling that told him to run like hell but still couldn't move.

Suddenly his Forbidden Gear decided to speak outside of his mental world. **"Just what are you doing here, Hel?"**

"Oh, Durnehviir! It's so nice to see you again!" She exclaimed.

" **Answer the question, Hel."** Durnehviir pressed.

"Oh, you know. Wandering around…" Hel then had a malicious expression. "Probably get you down onto my world…"

" **Yes, but no dice."** Durnehviir stated before he forcefully made Owen run.

Hel sighed. She finally had the chance to meet the current owner of the Deletion Gear and the dragon residing in it doesn't want to meet her.

After all, she was one of the Gods and Goddesses to place him in that Gear.

 **So, it's been a while. School and Christmas parties got in the way of me updating. Sorry it's short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything except for OC's.**

The first thing Owen realized was that he was back in his apartment. He didn't know how he got there this fast when he was just walking back from his meeting with Raiser. Then he bumped into a girl with weird hair and eyes…

" **That girl with weird hair and eyes is actually Helheim."** Durnehviir stated. **"She was one of the Gods who placed me into this gauntlet."**

"The Norse God? Like Odin and Thor?" Owen asked. He wasn't really that sure since he didn't do much research on the Norse Mythology save for the few popular ones. Truth be told he didn't know a lot of the lesser known mythologies like the Mayans or the Celtics.

" **Yes. The Goddess of the Underworld to be exact."** Durnehviir confirmed. **"It's best to be wary of her and other Gods."**

The dragon was right. He didn't want to piss off someone who could do things he wouldn't really want to talk about or see. That and he just met a Goddess that can put him in the underworld if she wanted to. "Don't have to tell me twice." He muttered.

Now all he had to do was tell Rias that their duel was going to be tomorrow. And that he's going up against Raiser's entire peerage. And he's going to be taking three of his pieces because why the hell not. He doesn't really know who he'll be taking though. Probably his Queen then two random peerage members he'll be taking. He'd have to tell Rias about it after his match and if he did win the match. He didn't want her to beat the crap out of him because women are scary.

And so he took a nap in his couch waiting for Rias.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of someone cooking chicken and opened his eyes to look at his kitchen and saw Rias and Asia cooking food. He looked at the clock by the table to see it was almost 7. Guess he slept more than he thought he would be.

He sat up from his couch and sighed. He did think he needed the sleep since he'd be going up against 16 people tomorrow. 'Guess it's for the best.' He thought before standing up and heading towards the kitchen where the two bishoujos were busy cooking.

"That's some good food you're making." Owen remarked, leaning into the doorframe. Rias turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy with it. We're almost done so you can ready the table." Rias replied before turning back to finish up.

After he finished setting up the table and food was placed, the three were now eating on the dinner table.

"So Owen, how did your meeting go?" Rias asked, concern faint in her voice. It was obvious she didn't want to outright go emotion with Asia being here and all.

"It was good. Fight's gonna be tomorrow so I gotta rest up early." The Pawn replied casually, taking a bite from his chicken. Rias looked like she wanted more answered but decided against it, going with a look that just said 'We're having a talk later'.

"Owen-san, who are you going to fight?" Asia asked timidly. She was still new to being a devil and every time she prayed she'd always get that headache. Sometimes Owen would get one too when she wouldn't stop reading the Bible in front of him. Owen would also help Asia with her contracts until he knew that Asia could handle it. The two got a lot closer, not as close as Rias and him but close enough that he knew Asia would be comfortable with telling him things he shouldn't be allowed to know.

Owen just smirked. "You'll see tomorrow Asia." He did drop the honorifics since he wasn't really one to use them unless if the person was important or someone he hasn't gotten to know yet.

Dinner continued with chatting about different kinds of stuff before it was time to go to sleep. Rias had obviously went to his room even though she had her own room.

If that was the case then Owen would have to put her stuff in his room if she keeps this up. It'd save a lot of space and all.

When Owen entered his room he saw Rias already ready to go to sleep with her purple nightgown on and was already laying down on the bed, her body to the opposite side to where he was. He quickly changed his clothes and joined her, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Why didn't you get more time to prepare?" Rias asked, still not turning around.

"Because I want you out of this engagement as quickly as I possibly can." Owen causally answered. "You don't have to worry about me, I got a little surprise for him." He added.

Rias finally turned around and he saw her almost on the verge of tears. "But I can't stop worrying about you!" she exclaimed. "I can't thinking that you'll lose and…" She trailed off and the Pawn given her a kiss that he hoped was enough to calm her down. It lasted for a while before Owen broke it off.

"I know you do worry about me but after tomorrow, I think I'll be worrying about you going to kiss me a lot after I win." Owen stated. "Yes, I know I sound cocky as shit right now but trust me, I got this in the bag." He knew that wasn't going to stop her from worrying but it was the best he can do since he was not good at talking with people. He didn't get to talk with people in his child days except for Issei and women that said man would bring home or be with him in his sexcapades.

It would've been nice to learn how to talk with people properly though.

Thankfully Rias was convinced, albeit a little doubt in her mind and the two had snuggled together during their sleep.

* * *

Owen woke up at 4 in the morning to get ready for his match. He showered, ate breakfast and was sitting on the floor of his living room, Deletion Gear visible in his arm as he closed his eyes.

'Ready to start the warm up?' He asked his dragon companion.

" **Yes. Let's begin."** He answered, the red jewel lighting up as he spoke. Owen felt reality fading and felt the dream taking his mind.

It always felt a little weird, being tugged from reality. It's like your soul was being taken away from your body and would go to another realm entirely. First time he tried it he slept for five days after he returned. Issei was angry as all hell when he woke up after trying it. Didn't train him for two entire weeks and left him to his tv and self-training that didn't really work out for him then.

He opened his eyes to see a large black dragon with red eyes. Its body had massive spikes from the back of his neck all the way to his tail and had four horns on his head. It always scared Owen a little when their eyes would meet. Its crimson red eyes could really pierce your soul.

" **It's been a while since we've been here, haven't we?"** Durnehviir stated more than asked. It was true though, with the last time they went here was a little over two years ago when he had to get ready to fight Enyo, the Goddess of War. He barely got out alive even when he was mentally and physically prepared to fight. Although he did give her a scar though…

"Yeah." Owen affirmed. "So, let's get ready now, shall we?"

* * *

Rias awoke to the sound of glass being broken. She immediately got up and went to the living room to check, not putting on clothes and was essentially in her birthday suit. She saw Owen on the floor, sweating bullets and had a focused look on his face. He had his eyes closed so he didn't know she was there. She also saw the glass table destroyed for some reason and she thought that was what she heard earlier. Rias saw Asia run out of her room and had a look of surprise on her face.

"W-What's wrong with Owen-san?" Asia asked, not looking away from the first person she met in Kuoh. Surprisingly she wasn't fazed that Rias was naked, probably because of the man in front of her.

Rias didn't really know and she didn't think that Owen sweating profusely was a bad thing unless he gets dehydrated then it would be a problem.

Suddenly Owen's eyes opened and he immediately got sent back to the wall. Rias and Asia rushed to him to see if he was alright as Owen slowly stood up, clutching the back of his head.

"Mother fucker…" He muttered. He didn't know how long he was training in the real world as he was sure that he spent fifteen hours in there, getting his ass kicked again and again by a dragon.

"Owen!" Rias exclaimed as she took his head and made him look at her. "Are you alright?"

'She's worried.' He thought. 'Can't blame her though.' He added, seeing as he was very sweaty and she woke up to see him like this. That and he probably had to buy a new table. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some inside training."

"Inside training?" She inquired. She didn't know what that meant but it obviously was strenuous to him.

"You know, like those in the head kind of training." He answered. "The ones you can find in anime and all that." He did leave out the part where he was fighting Durnehviir though. Didn't want to scare her the day where she'll probably be scared for the majority of the day.

"…I see." Rias said after a moment of silence. Asia went on to heal him to remove the pain on his head that he was thankful for. "But you shouldn't push yourself too much. Your fight is today, remember." She chastised.

"I know, just wanted a little warmup." Owen replied as he walked back to his room to get changed, Rias and Asia looking on in worry.

* * *

After lunch Rias had transported herself and her pieces to her home in the underworld to get ready for Owen's duel. Owen wasn't really that fazed that he would be fighting against an immortal devil and 15 other people he had yet to know. Not that he told Rias and the others that he would be fighting against Raiser's entire peerage. He'd save that when the match starts.

Owen was in a room in the Gremory mansion with a small box in front of him. He had brought it with him when they were about to be teleported. Kiba had asked what was inside and Owen merely smiled and said it was a surprise. He took a deep breath and opened it, showing a two handguns, a HK USP that came with a compensator and a Glock 26. The box also contained a few magazines for both guns as Owen grabbed the USP and aimed it, handgun close to his chest and sight close to his eye, his left shoulder pointed forward. Central axis relock as they called the stance. Really useful in close quarters and he'd need it in case he went up against the Rooks. He dropped his hands and sighed.

'Never thought I'd use these again.' He thought as he grabbed the shoulder holster from the box and put in on beneath his jacket. Taking the magazines, he kept them in the pouch the holster had. He took the a waistband holster and attached it to his belt, placed the Glock in said holster and took some magazines, hiding it in one of the pockets his cargo pants had. He remembered when he first got these handguns from one of Issei's friends when he was ten. His aim was shit back then but he improved until he stopped using them when he turned fifteen last year.

"Pistols? I never thought of you using them for this fight." He heard and immediately turned around to see a woman who looked a lot like Rias only she had brown hair and violet eyes. She wore a white dress that really looked like second skin to her as she smiled.

"I never thought I'd be using them again." He replied as he closed the box behind him. "Sorry, I don't think we've met…" He said.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Venelana Gremory, Rias' mother." She introduced.

Owen's eyebrows shot up in surprised. "Oh." He managed to say. "Thank you, I guess. For letting me stay here for a while." He really was thankful. The others didn't know where he was in the mansion since it was so big. It was only a matter of time before someone did but he didn't expect it to be her mother.

"I should be thanking you for being brave enough to face someone who is blessed with immortality." She replied. "And you are going to be my son-in-law soon so it should be proper."

Owen tilted his head. Did she know that he was dating Rias?

"Yes, I do know." She stated.

Of course she does. And she reads minds too, apparently.

Owen sighed and smiled a little. "Hope you're not mad at me dating your daughter."

She chuckled lightly. "Of course not. It's always nice to see someone other than family to care for her in such a way that made her love you."

"I suppose so…" he trailed off as he looked at the clock by the nightstand. 12:47. 'Almost time for the duel.' He thought as he bowed to the lady in front of him. "I should go, it's almost time for my duel. Thank you, once again for your hospitality." He thanked before leaving the room.

* * *

It was 1 o'clock before he was teleported to an arena that closely resembled the ones you see in those Greek movies. He was looking at an almost empty arena with Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Asia being the only viewers inside said arena. He thought that maybe other people were watching but that line of thought stopped when he saw Raiser with his full peerage.

Owen took a quick glance at Rias and saw that she had a terrified look on her face as she saw Raiser with his peerage.

"So, actually brought your peerage huh?" Owen called out.

"Raiser wanted to ensure his victory, not that Raiser couldn't handle you himself." He replied as he smirked.

Owen groaned. He's gotta stop calling himself in third person.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I will be the arbiter of the duel between Owen Pierce and Raiser Phenex. The winner of this duel will determine whether Rias Gremory's marriage will become void or still be upheld. Owen Pierce has agreed on the terms that Raiser Phenex may use his entire peerage in exchange for three of his pieces if Owen Pierce wins the duel." She announced. "You may begin."

Once he heard that, he immediately materialized his Gear and pulled out his USP.

 **[Delete!]** His Gear roared as he shot at two little girls that had chainsaws, immediately taking them out of the equation before dodging a blast from a purple haired women. Before he could shoot at her though, a woman who wore a blue cheongsam had thrown a hard kick to his back sending him to the ground. He rolled over and shot her in the leg, making her kneel.

 **[Delete!]** His USP glowed a bit before he fired a bullet in her head, making her disappear in a blue light. He got up turned around to face another woman that had a broadsword that she was about to swing to his neck. He blocked it with his gauntlet and jumped sideways, legs trapping her right arm and Owen's momentum had sent them both to the ground, sword out of her hands as Owen got on his knees, woman underneath her as he aimed at a girl with a white mask that covered half her face and shot at her, only managing to make a crack at her mask before charging at him, two cat girls in tow.

" **Roll!"** Durnehviir shouted as Owen did as the dragon said, dodging another blast from the purple haired woman in the air but he can't say the same for the girl that he held on the ground.

'She needs to go.' He thought before firing two bullets at her that both missed. Before he could fire more shots he got speared by the girl he shot at the mask and got a punch in the face. He managed to kick her away and got up in a kneeling position,

 **[Delete!]** Two bullets embedded themselves in the heads of the cat girls. **[Delete!]** He stood up and shot three bullets at three girls in maid outfits. He aimed at the girl with the mask and pulled the trigger and heard a click. He sighed.

'Forgot this only had twelve rounds…' He thought before he pressed the magazine release and quickly slid a magazine inside, cocked it and fired multiple shots at her who isn't fazed by it as she picked him up and tried to choke him.

 **[Delete!]** He chopped her hand and it was gone in a blink as he shot one in her leg and another in her head.

He got up and aimed his gun to the left him, not bothering to look as he pulled the trigger and heard someone dropping to the ground and disappearing along with the wooden staff she had. He quickly looked at his surroundings to see that only four of Raiser's pieces remained.

A woman who held a Zweihander had begun running at him at took a swing, Owen backing up a bit before ducking down and grabbing her right arm and judo flipping her before breaking her arm and shooting her in the head. She disappeared in a blue light as Owen turned around to face a little girl that really looked like Raiser.

"Hmph! You may have beaten my brother's pieces but you will never beat a Phenex!" She boasted as Owen shot a girl wearing a kimono in the head.

'Let's put that to the test after I'm done with this.' He thought as he summoned his devil wings and shot up into the sky, shooting twice at the purple haired woman before reloading, giving her the window she needed to send her strongest bomb towards him.

 **[Delete!]** The Gauntlet roared and her bomb disappeared into nothing with Owen gaining a small burst of power. He got up close and had grabbed her leg and pulled her a little lower than him and gave a strong axe handle to her, sending the woman down to the ground, creating a small crater around her as she disappeared in a blue light, leaving the two Phenex members for Owen to face.

He levitated just a few feet above the ground as he looked at Raiser. "Let's see what you got, pretty bird." He taunted before flying towards him, ready to land a right punch at him.

Raiser narrowed his eyes before showing off his Pheonix wings instead of the normal devil wings as he propelled into the sky, Owen chasing after him while using his handgun to shot bullets at him, his Gear roaring again and again. One managed to hit his wings and said wing had disappeared, shocking Raiser as he realized that the wing wouldn't regenerate and fell from the sky into the ground.

Owen reloaded his gun as he got down on the ground, shooting Raiser's arms with his Forbidden Gear shouting **[Delete!]** , rendering his regeneration.

"Do you not understand that this marriage is for the betterment of our race?!" Raiser was desperate now that he couldn't regenerate and couldn't fight back but stood up. "This is only way for pure-blooded devils to continue being pure-blooded! Do you not realize this?!"

Owen shot his knee, making him kneel on one foot. "Yes, I do realize that this is for the betterment of your, sorry, our race. But that doesn't mean that you could rape her until you're satisfied with yourself. Rias is a woman, not a trophy to wave around and say 'I got one of the most beautiful devil this world can offer'." He got on his knees, waving his gun around. "This is the price you pay for trying to do that to Rias." He pointed the gun at Raiser's face, ready to shoot before a hand had grabbed his gun. He looked to his left to see the other Phenex member had stopped him from finishing the match.

" **Now what exactly are you doing, little bird?"** Durnehviir spoke, the red orb in his gauntlet shining as he did so. The girl shuddered as she let go of the gun.

" **Now listen here, Raiser Phenex. Surrender now and my host will let you live. You don't surrender and my host will remove your regenerative abilities and make you one of the most useless little Phenex to be known."**

"You… You can't do that!" A backhand from Owen's gun had stopped him from talking any further.

"Believe me, I can." Owen stated before once again, aiming his gun at Raiser's head. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Choose."

"I can't believe that the host of the Deletion Gear is a servant of my sister!" A man who had long crimson hair exclaimed. His interest was piqued however as the last host who held the Gear was a mix of a pure blooded devil and a pure blooded vampire that was involved in the Civil war between the New and Old Satan Factions.

"I can't believe it either. And it seems that every wielder of it is very adept at using it." Said another man who had green hair that was slicked back. "I am curious though. Why the gun?"

"He's used to using it. He uses it even in close quarter combat that only trained soldiers or mercenaries could do." A tall man with little to no hair but had a goatee replied. "I am curious to learn more but maybe for another time."

"Ohhh I can't wait till I meet him!" A girl who wore a magical girl outfit exclaimed. "Maybe I'll meet So-tan when I visit him at Kuoh!"

Rias was surprised at how easy it took Owen to beat 16 devils. Well, 15 since Ravel didn't really fight. It was all the more surprising to see him use a gun in a fight like that and how easy he was to utilize it.

"It seems that Owen-kun has this in the bag." Akeno commented as she saw Owen point the gun at Raiser. "Ufufu, what kind of reward shall you give him, Rias?"

Rias didn't answer as she analyzed how Owen fought against Raiser. He did fight efficiently, taking out two of his pieces right at the get go and quickly taking out the others in less than ten minutes. She didn't expect him to beat them as fast as he did but she was happy that she's so close to being released from the contract that haunted her.

"Well? What's your answer?" Owen asked for the third time as Raiser finally answered him with a panicked nods.

"I forfeit! I forfeit!" He shouted. He disappeared in a blue light as his sister did too. It wasn't long after did also disappeared in a blue light.

He smiled. He did what he promised to Rias.

 **So I finally managed to update this. Laziness took over so I didn't finish sooner so I apologize. Next chapter would be the celebration and the start of the Excalibur arc.**

 **Also I'm sorry if you think I made Owen overpowered here. For people to know, his power is on par with Sirzechs in his Balance Breaker which I will reveal soon. When he isn't in Balance Breaker, he's on par with Kokabiel who is going to be stronger than canon since he's survived the Great War and is part of the damn Bible of all things so I'm going to make him as strong as Serafall I suppose. She is a Satan so she's definitely strong as hell.**


End file.
